Love You Forever
by StoryFromClocktower
Summary: Songfic  maybe?  /"Kuberikan apa saja, bahkan nyawaku. Asal di selamat, kumohon!"/ Warning: OOCnees, gaje, judul tidak nyambung, aneh. /Pairing: D1896/ Enjoy, my lady...


Haloo! Ketemu lagi dengan saya, Sad Ending Lover! Nufufu, setelah kurang lebih hamper dua bulan hiatus, maka sebelum ujian akhir saya pingin publish fic baru. Doakan saya masuk SMA pilihan saya dan lulus dengan nilai bagus ya!

Oya, mungkin kadang ada yang bingung ya mau panggil saya apa? Sekali lagi, saya biasa dipanggil Al atau Alicia. Catet ya?

Kufufufu, Cerita ini adalah songfic… eerr… sebenernya melenceng jauh banget dari lyricnya, lebih kayak videonya, lagu Lao Shu Ai Da Mi, saya tahu judul lagu ini juga baru-baru ini gegara ni lagu dikumandangkan melulu sama tetangga saya. Saya nulisin ini gegara terharu lihat video clip-nya. /ngusap air mata/ #apasih

Ini linknya, silahkan ditonton kalau berkenan.^^

http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=VqgOWWXUMSI

Kufufufu, daripada saya ngoceh ga jelas, gimana kalau kita mulai aja, minna?

**Disclaimer:**

KHR punya saya… /dikemplang Amano Akira/ Oke, saya ngaku, KHR punya Amano Akira, saya cuma meminjam (baca: mencuri) tokoh-tokohnya saja

Lao Shu Ai Da Mi milik Yang Chengang

**Pairing:**

TYL!(D1896)

**Warning:**

OOCness, typo(s), BL, dan asdfjkl(?) lainnya

* * *

><p>"Hai Kyoya-kun~" Mukuro menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, dan langsung menarik kepalanya ke balik pintu sebelum sebuah tonfa berhasil mendarat di dahinya.<p>

"Kufufu, buas seperti biasa." Mukuro menyembulkan kepalanya lagi.

"Kata siapa kau boleh memanggil nama kecilku, herbivore?" Hibari mendelik.

Mukuro memonyongkan bibirnya, cemberut seperti anak keci yang merajuk. "Buuuhh…Kau dingin."

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Hibari galak.

"Aku cuma ingin melihat wajahmu." Mukuro tersenyum lebar.

"Sudah lihat kan, sekarang pergi!" Hibari tidak peduli, tetap fokus pada bacaannya.

"Yakin tidak mau apa yang kubawa ini?" Mukuro masuk, membungkukkan badan hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan Hibari yang duduk di balik meja.

"Aku bawa beef burger kesukaanmu dan buku baru~" Bisik Mukuro dengan nada menggoda dan manja, melambai-lambaikan sebuah kantong plastik polos dan sebuah kantong kertas.

Dan Hibari menyambarnya.

"Kufufu." Mukuro menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di hadapan Hibari, mengamati dengan cermat lelaki di depannya. Wajahnya cantik dan bersih, rahangnya kokoh dibingkai bibir merah muda yang tampak lembut. Rambutnya yang hitam pendek berayun tiap kali ditiup angin. Tubuhnya yang lebih pendek dari Mukuro dibungkus oleh kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan sebuah sweater tanpa lengan dan celana hitam panjang. Memperhatikan saat kekasih… huh? Kekasih? Ya, apa belum diberitahu kalau mereka berdua telah resmi(?) menjadi sepasang kekasih setahun lalu? Setelah Mukuro mengejar Hibari selama hampir sembilan tahun. Cinta yang awet bukan?

Memperhatikannya, Mukuro mengamati tiap gerak jemari lentik kekasihnya yang membuka plastik pembungkus buku yang dibawanya. Meraba judulnya, lalu mulai meraba tiap tulisan yang ada di dalamnya. Membaca tiap huruf-kata-kalimat dengan jarinya.

Kalau kau tidak memperhatikan dengan seksama, kamu tidak akan tahu kalau kekasih Mukuro ini… buta…

Ya, buta sejak lahir. Dua puluh enam tahun hidup dalam kegelapan. Ia sudah merasakan pahitnya hidup. Tidak ada yang menginginkannya. Masa kecilnya terlalu kelam untuk diceritakan. Terlalu panjang untuk diingat, yang pasti, Ia sudah hidup dengan napas tersengal di kegelapan; belajar melindungi diri, belajar mendapatkan uang, dan belajar untuk tegar. Ia tidak punya siapapun. Sejak meninggalkan rumahnya sendiri saat berusia sepuluh tahun, ia tidak pernah mendengar orang tuanya mencarinya. Ia hanya mendengar bahwa setelah ia kabur, orang tuanya pindah ke kota lain.

Kejam. Tapi ia bisa apa? Tidak asa yang menginginkannya. Ia hanya anak buta yang menyusahkan.

Tidak, yang memanggapnya menyusahkan berarti adalah orang buta juga. Ia bisa berjalan-jalan tanpa bantuan orang lain dan tongkat, karena ia punya Hibird, burung kecil yang menuntun arahnya. Ia sering menghajar orang yang mengganggunya atau berisik dengan tonfanya, tanpa kesulitan meski tidak melihat. Jadi? Orang yang bilang dia merepotkan harus dibawa ke dokter mata.

Kembali ke pokok permasalahan, kenapa Rokudo Mukuro bisa menyukainya? Pribadi mereka jelas bertolak belakang. Tapi yang jelas, Mukuro sudah mengejar orang yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu sejak dirinya berusia lima belas tahun. Berawal dari bossnya yang kurang kerjaan, menyuruhnya ke Namimori hanya untuk menyewa buku, padahal di dekat kantor ada persewaan juga, dan kenapa tidak membeli saja? Kita anggap saja boss Mukuro memang kurang kerjaan dan aneh. Dan saat menemukan persewaan buku yang ternyata milik Hibari itu, Mukuro sadar, Hibari adalah Hibari yang sejak remaja sudah dikejarnya. Hibari yang sangat menarik dan misterius. Hibari yang dulu adalah teman(?) sekelasnya yang masuk ke sekolah umum dan selalu mendapat nilai parallel tertinggi meski ia buta, dan yang menjadi rival Mukuro. Rival yang dicintainya.

Mukuro membuka kantong kertas yang tadi disambar Hibari, mengeluarkan dua buah beef burger yang masih hangat. Memeberikan satu kepada Hibari, dan memakan yang satu lagi.

"Hei, Kyou-kun?"

"Hgh?" gumam Hibari di sela-sela mulutnya yang penuh.

"Ayo kencan~"

"Uhuk!" Hibari tersedak.

"Kufufufu, tidak perlu malu padaku, Kyou-kun." Mukuro tertawa lepas.

~ o 0 o~

Di depan sebuah tebing yang dingin dan selalu penuh kabut sepanjang tahun. Tapi itu semua tidak memudarkan keindahannya.

Hibari terlihat kesal. Melipat tangannya di dada, setengah memeluk dirinya sendiri karena udara yang di bawah suhu normal. Mereka sudah satu jam di sini, hanya diam, menikmati kabut.

"Kufufu, dingin?" Mukuro melepaskan mantelnya dan menyelimutkannya di bahu Hibari yang segera ditepis pemuda itu.

"Aku bukan herbivore lemah." Ia setengah membentak. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di balik syal hitamnya. Entah memerah karena kedinginan atau…tersipu.

Tawa abnormal memenuhi udara. Mukuro menarik tangan Hibari ke pagar pembatas yang digunakan agar orang tidak mendekati tebing itu sebab di depan mereka ini sebenarnya jurang yang cukup dalam, hanya tidak terlihat karena kabut.

"Kau belum menjawabku tadi." Hibari mendengus. "Kenapa kau mengajakku ke tempat ini lagi?"

"Oya, karena aku suka tebing kabut ini, Kyoya. Kudengar dulu ada sepasang kekasih yang tidak direstui lalu bunuh diri bersama di sini." Mukuro mulai mengoceh panjang-lebar. "Lalu katanya sejak itu katanya tebing ini jadi berkabut dan banyak orang berkunjung, menyatakan cinta di sini, atau sekedar kencan, tapi katanya kalau menyatakan cinta di sini, pasti diterima."

"Hn, omong kosong." Gumam Hibari. Ia tidak tertarik. Berkabut? Ia kan tidak bisa melihat.

Mukuro setengah berjinjit, diletakkannya kedua tangannya di depan mulut, membentuk corong, lalu berteriak sekuat tenaganya.

Suaranya memantul ke dinding tebing, menggema keras.

Hibari di sebelahnya diam saja, tapi berkat suara itu ia bisa tahu, tebing ini memang tinggi dan besar. Sekilas ia tersenyum. Senyum lembut.

"Ayo pulang, herbivore." Hibari berjalan menuju mobil Mukuro.

"Kufufu, bukankah Kusakabe menjaga persewaanmu, kau tidak perlu buru-buru kan?"

"Aku kedinginan." Balas Hibari.

Mukuro membuka pintu belakang mobilnya. Mendorong Hibari masuk dengan sedikit kasar.

"Kh!"

"Bagaimana kalau kuhangatkan, Kyou-kun?"

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

~ o 0 o~

Hibari Kyoya membuka kelopak matanya saat mendengar cicipan Hibird, burung bulat kecil yang sudah menjadi 'mata' bagi dirinya selama dua puluh enam tahun. Burung kecil itu yang menjadi matanya kalau ia berjalan-jalan. Burung kecil itu yang selalu memberitahunya pukul berapa sekarang. Burung kecil itu yang menjadi temannya.

Hibari menguap. Rasanya ia masih bisa mendengar suara Mukuro, merasakan kecupannya di bibirnya, merasakan sentuhannya, dan meresapi kehangatannya meski pemuda itu langsung pergi setelah 'kencan' mereka yang melelahkan di tebing kabut itu. Tempat itu juga tempat Mukuro menyatakan perasaaannya pada Hibari. Tempat itu paling banyak menyimpan kenangan mereka.

"Hibari~ Hibari~" kicauan Hibird memnyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja. Sepertinya ia tertidur sepulang kencan tadi, tentu saja, perbuatan Mukuro tadi memang bukan pertama kalinya, tapi tetap saja melelahkan.

"Pukul berapa sekarang, Hibird?" Hibari bergumam sambil mengucek matanya.

"Hibari~ Hibari~ Hibari~" Pukul tiga sore ya... Berarti ia ketiduran satu jam. Dua jam lagi toko harus ditutup. Ia bosan. Hari minggu seperti ini biasanya orang akan pergi ke kota, otomatis persewaannya sepi.

Ia meraba-raba mejanya, menata tumpukan buku yang tadi dibacanya –tentu saja huruf Braille. Dan tangannya menyentuh secarik kertas. Hibari meraihnya, mengusap kertas itu dengan pelan, membaca tiap huruf di sana dengan jari-jarinya.

_Kutunggu di taman Namimori besok pukul empat sore._

_With Love,_

_Rokudo Mukuro_

Dia tersenyum.

~ o 0 o~

Mukuro melirik jam tangannya berkali-kali. Ia bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya yang nyaman. Keringat dingin mengucur di wajahnya. Ia mengutuk dan menyumpah-nyumpah tidak jelas di dalam hatinya. Kenapa sih harus ada meeting mendadak! Ini sudah terlambat setengah jam dari waktu janjiannya dengan orang itu. Belum lagi memakan waktu setengah jam untuk ke Namimori. Orang itu jelas akan menghajarnya saat melihat wajahnya.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding.

Dia menatap jendela, hujan petir menyambar-nyambar. Kalau hujannya sebegini lebat, pasti Namimori juga hujan. Kyoya-nya di taman sendirian, dan pasti kehujanan. Ia berharap Hibari mau mengerti. Diliriknya sebuah kotak merah beludru yang ada di saku jas-nya sebelum kembali fokus pada meeting.

~ o 0 o~

Di sudut gelap di taman Namimori, di bawah sebuah pohon, Hibari Kyoya berteduh. Meipat kedua tangannya di dada –menggigil. Hibird yang ada di pundaknya juga ikur menggigil. Hibari meraih burung itu dan mendekapnya. Burung kuning itulah yang selalu menuntun Hibari, sehingga ia bisa berjalan sendiri tanpa perlu bantuan orang lain ataupun tongkat. Ia sudah di sini sejak tadi, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Mukuro, sementara hujan sangat deras. Ia sejenak berpikir, apa sebenarnya Mukuro sudah datang tapi ia tidak mendengar suara mobilnya karena hujan sangat lebat? Apa Mukuro tidak menemukannya karena ia berteduh di pojok taman?

Apa ia pulang saja? Sebaiknya iya. Hibird dan dirinya sudah basah kuyup, daripada sakit, lebih baik pulang sekarang. Ia yakin Mukuro mau mengerti.

Ia berjalan memeluk Hibird yang sekarang memberinya komando, kanan-kiri.

Di kejauhan, Mukuro turun dari mobilnya, tidak peduli pada hujan, ia terlambat. Ia melihat Hibari berjalan pulang. Ia berteriak tapi Hibari tidak mendengar.

Hibari menyebrangi jalan yang sepi, Dan sebuah benda logam beroda empat yang tidak menyalakan lampu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Orang paruh baya di dalamnya tampak tertawa-tawa sendiri, mabuk.

"Kyo…"

_BRAK!_

~ o 0 o~

Mukuro memanggilnya berkali-kali. Rasanya kalau boleh, ia bersedia bertukar tempat dengan orang itu saat ini. Menggantikan dia yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit yang sedang didorong menuju UGD dengan darah bersimbah dimana-mana. Mukuro mengeratkan pegangan tangan orang itu yang tidak balas menggegamnya sama sekali. Diraihnya sebuah cincin emas putih polos dari kotak beludru di sakunya yang entah sejak kapan telah terbuka, dipasangkannya di jari manis orang itu dan menciumi punggung tangannya. Tidak peduli bahwa darah orang itu mengotori wajahnya.

Ranjang itu didorong masuk ke dalam sebuah ruang serba putih, dan para perawat mendorong Mukuro agar tidak ikut masuk.

Lutut Mukuro melemas, ia jatuh berlutut sebelum tiba-tiba berlari pergi dari rumah sakit itu.

Kakinya tidak berhenti berlari. Tidak peduli bahwa dia sebenarnya bisa mencapai tempat yang ditujunya itu lebih cepat jika dengan mobil. Hanya satu tujuannya. Tebing kabut. Tempat mereka berkencan pertama kali.

Mukuro terengah-engah. Menatap keindahan tebing kabut itu. Wajahnya basah oleh air mata dan keringat. Ia jatuh berlutut. Menatap langit yang penuh kabut. Ia memang tidak pernah percaya pada Tuhan. Sosok yang baginya hanya tempat bersandar orang-orang lemah. Tapi kali ini seolah ada yang menariknya. Membuatnya mengucapkan harapannya, keinginannya, dan permintaan maafnya.

"_Kuberikan apa saja, bahkan nyawaku. Asal di selamat, kumohon!"_

Dan kabut berbondong-bondong datang menelan sosoknya yang tidak pernah terlihat lagi.

~ o 0 o~

Lelaki berambut raven itu merasakan perban yang menutupi matanya dilepaskan perhalan-lahan oleh sepasang tangan yang entah milik siapa. Sampai perban itu lepas, matanya masih terasa berat untuk dibuka.

"Buka matamu, perlahan-lahan." Suara yang rendah dan lembut mendorongnya membuka kelopak matanya.

Pusing.

Kepalanya berdenyut dan ia melihat sesuatu yang samar. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sampai semuanya jelas. Yang ditatapnya pertama kali adalah sepasang tangan, tangannya sendiri. Onyx-nya berkeliling dan bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata cokelat milik seorang pria berambut pirang yang memakai jas dokter.

"Selamat datang."

~ o 0 o~

Hibari Kyoya namanya. Lelaki berusia dua puluh enam tahun. Hidup selama dua puluh enam tahun dalam kegelapan, dan kini memperoleh seberkas cahaya untuk melihat dunianya. Ia melihat, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya. Menikmati sepuluh juta warna yang selama ini tidak dapat dinikmatinya.

Ditatapnya taman rumah sakit dari balkon di kamar inapnya sambil menopang dagu. Menunggu. Menunggu seseorang yang tidak kunjung datang pasca kesadaraannya yang kembali seminggu lalu.

Rasanya tidak ada yang bisa ia nikmati, tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu. Padahal itulah yang sangat diharapkannya. Tidak ada lagi yang disayanginya di dunia ini, Hibird juga… sudah tidak ada… Kepada siapa dia harus menyayangi sekarang? Sementara orang itu tidak muncul.

Ia tidak peduli angin berhembus kencang. Ia menunggu. Batinnya bertanya-tanya. Kemana orang itu?

_Cklek!_

Pintu dibuka.

Hibari tidak bergeming. Tetap menatap kosong ke luar.

Ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyelimutinya. Ia menoleh. Mendapati seorang pria berambut pirang menyampirkan jas dokternya ke tubuhnya yang hanya berlapis yukata tipis. Pria itu menyapanya lembut

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke bawah?" tawarnya pada Hibari. "Kupikir banyak yang tentunya masih ingin kau ketahui."

"Baiklah, _Dino_…"

Dino Cavallone, dokter dari Italia berusia tiga puluh dua tahun, muda, tampan, berkharisma. Dia yang mencarikan donor mata untuk Hibari yang memperkenalkannya pada dunianya yang dulu penuh kegelapan. Dino sebenarnya lebih memperhatikan Hibari dibanding pasiennya yang lain. Ia tahu Hibari masih menunggu. Menunggu orang itu. Ia sendiri tidak tahu dimana orang itu. Setelah Hibari dibawa kemari dalam keadaan banjir darah saat itu, orang itu pergi, dan hingga kini tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Mobilnya bahkan ditinggalkan di rumah sakit ini. Polisi yang sedang mencarinyapun tidak menemukannya hingga kini. Meski Hibari menunggu orang itu, ia akan berusaha agar Hibari menerima uluran tangannya, membuka hatinya untuknya.

Dino meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Hibari, mengiring lelaki itu masuk ke dalam. Pekikan seekor burung mengagetkan mereka.

"Apa itu?" Hibari bertanya polos, menatap seekor burung putih yang hinggap di dahan pohon di sebelah balkon.

"Itu burung hantu, Kyoya. Aneh, biasanya burung hantu muncul di malam hari." Dino mengerutkan kening. "Ayo masuk."

Tapi Hibari menggeleng. Mengeliat melepaskan pegangan Dino dari bahunya dan berbalik, mendekati burung hantu itu yang balas menatap onyx-nya.

Hibari mengerutkan kening. Déjà vu menghampiri. Ia merasa dadanya hangat dan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ditatapnya mata burung hantu itu. Merah darah dan Biru azure. Diulurkannya tangannya, hendak menggapai burung hantu itu.

Sepasang tangan yang kokoh milik Dino menghentikannya. "Itu berbahaya, Kyoya."

Hibari menatap tajam Dino, belum sempat dia mengajukan protes, burung hantu itu mengepakkan sayapnya… dan hinggap di bahu Hibari.

Hibari dan Dino termangu menatap kelakuan aneh burung hantu itu.

Hibari mengulurkan tangannya ke bahunya tempat dimana burung hantu itu bertengger nyaman. Seolah mengerti, Burung Hantu itu berpindah ke tangan Hibari yang diulurkan padanya. Tangan Hibari yang sebelah lagi mengusap-usap bulu Burung hantu yang putih bersih itu.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" gumam Hibari pada burung hantu itu.

~ o 0 o~

Matahari hampir tenggelam. Dino turun dari mobilnya dengan pakaian formal berupa jas hitam kelam. Ia melangkah memasuki bangunan kecil yang hampir tutup di depannya yang berisi tiga buah rak besar berbentuk huruf U. Ia tersenyum melihat orang itu sedang merapikan buku-buku di salah satu rak. Orang itu memunggunginya, tidak menyadari kehadiran Dino. Tapi makhluk bermata beda warna yang bertengger di jendela tahu. Makhluk itu memekik pelan. Membuat orang itu menoleh dan mendapati Dino tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kau benar-benar memelihara burung hantu itu, Kyoya?" Dino menatap burung hantu putih yang balas menatapnya dengan mata beda warna.

"Hm. Apa maumu, haneuma?" Hibari menyudahi acara berbanahnya dan berjalan mendekati Dino.

"Oh, hanya ingin melihat wajahmu, Kyoya." Dino tersenyum lebar.

.

.

"_Buuuhh…Kau dingin."_

"_Mau apa kau?" tanya Hibari galak._

"_Aku cuma ingin melihat wajahmu."_

.

.

De ja vu menghampiri Hibari, teringat akan orang itu yang tidak pernah kembali.

"Sudah lihat kan? Kalau begitu, keluar sekarang atau kamikorosu!" Hibari mendorong Dino keluar dari persewaan bukunya.

"Huwaa, tunggu Kyoya."

"Aku sudah tutup, datang saja besok pagi." Hibari hendak menutup pintu tapi Dino menahannya.

"Satu menit saja, Kyoya. Please!" Dino tersenyum memelas.

"Sepuluh detik!" putus Hibari.

"Aku… aku…" Dino menggaruk kepalanya.

Hibari memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal.

"Kyoya…" Dino menyentuk kedua pipi Hibari, mempertemukan pandang kedua mata cokelatnya dengan onyx Hibari. Tangan Dino turun, menggenggam kedua tangan Hibari yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku…Menikahlah denganku Kyoya!" Pernyataan itu meluncur begitu saja.

Hibari terpana. Menatap tidak percaya pad Dino.

"Aku…" Hibari menunduk.

"Kyoya?" Dino menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Berharap lelaki jepang itu menerimanya.

Detik kemudian Hibari memeluk Dino. Dia lebih memilih tindakan daripada perkataan yang dibalas Dino dengan antusias; memeluk balik. Hibari sudah menemukan cintanya, begitu pula Dino.

Sementara burung hantu di jendela persewaan buku itu hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan sayu.

**~End~**

* * *

><p>A-a-a-APAAN INI? APA-APAAN INI? jambak2 rambut sendiri

Pinginnya bikin yang romatis-romantis dikit, hasilnya malah aneh banget, gaje lagi. Mana mereka OOC banget. Terutama Mukuronya. #peluk2 nanas #apasih. Saya nggak sadar sudah ngetik sepanjang ini. Ngetiknya juga kaga mikir, gak dicek juga typonya, gak dibaca ulang.

Bersediakah anda memberi saran? Review? /puppy dog eyes attack/ #masih berani minta review buat fanfic gaje gini #didepak

Hibari: /glare/

Alicia: …/merinding/

Hibari: Kucongkel matamu, author jelek /bawa sendok/

Alicia: Hyaaa! /lari/

Mukuro: Kufufu, biarkan saja author aneh itu bermain bersama Kyoya. Berikanlah review kalau berkenan, tapi sangat disarankan memberi flame.

Alicia: Mukuro-kun jahat! /masih lari/

Mukuro: Salah sendiri kamu buat cerita super OOC begini, kufufufu

Alicia: Jangan flame, plisss! /masih lari/

Dino: Yah, cukup sekian. Terima Kasih sudah membaca! /sungkem ke pembaca/


End file.
